


109. A few days of service

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [109]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	109. A few days of service

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): a few days of service  
 **players only. backdated to mid-February, a couple of weeks after[the boys get into a bit of soldier roleplay](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/28379.html).**

It was a surprise Thursday night when Luke came home early, the best kind of surprise. And then to have Luke say that the filming schedule got jostled a bit, and he's not needed back on set until Wednesday? Bliss. Alex recovered from his startlement long enough to fuck his boy silly, of course, and they both fell into bed exhausted. But this morning, Alex's brain is finally getting back in gear.

"Wake up," he whispers, trailing his fingertip lightly over Luke's cheek. Lying lazily in bed, gazing at his boy sleeping in the sunlight... It's not really where Alex should be right now, mentally. But he figures he's got a little time yet. He draws his hand away, and sits up. "Wake up, _älskling_ ," he repeats, in a firmer voice this time. "We need to talk."

Luke jolts awake at the tone, opening his eyes to stare at Alex for a moment. "What? What time is it?" he asks, his internal clock still completely messed up.

"It's time to get out of bed. Get yourself cleaned up," Alex says quietly. "Two days of service, 'round the clock. You have twenty minutes to get ready." He's been thinking of this for months, since they played around on their first day in Carmel. His cock is already hard now in anticipation.

Two days?! Luke stares at Alex for another moment then nods. "Yes, sir," already scrambling from the bed for the bathroom, his heart pounding like crazy. Twenty minutes. He has twenty minutes to get ready.

That response... God, it's all Alex could've hoped for. Grinning to himself, he gets to his feet and heads into the kitchen where he's already got coffee brewing. He took a shower before he woke Luke, and even though he beat off then it's not holding back his lust at all now. Pulling two china mugs from the cupboard, he sets them on the counter to wait for Luke. And then he adjusts his erection inside his loose pajama pants, trying to get more comfortable.

Luke takes a quick shower and preps thoroughly, his cock getting harder with each passing minute until it's all he can do not to come as he stretches himself open, making sure he's ready for anything Alex might want. He spends another minute thinking unsexy thoughts, trying to pull himself back from the edge, but he's not very successful, and by the time he makes his way to the kitchen, he's still aching, his erection wet at its tip. He folds to his knees beside Alex, hands behind his back, his head up but his gaze lowered.

Alex's gaze moves slowly over his boy from top to toe, and he smirks appreciatively. "Already, boy?" he asks, his voice morning-rough. He lifts his foot and strokes his bare toes along the length of Luke's cock.

Cheeks flushing hot, Luke whimpers at that touch. "Yes, sir," he whispers. "Your boy can't help it."

"That makes my boy kind of a slut, doesn't it?" Alex asks, his voice mild. And that blush, god. He rubs his foot against Luke's cock again, curious just how far he can push, this early in the day.

"Yes, sir." Fuck. The flush spreads, staining Luke's throat and chest. "But only for you." His cock jerking against Alex's foot, eager for more.

"Good answer. Stand up," Alex orders softly, and picks up the black leather cock ring he's chosen, lined with brass studs. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not putting you in a cage right now," he murmurs, taking Luke's cock and balls well in hand, then snapping the ring into place. "I want you ready." Hyper-ready, really.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke whispers, licking his lips, the studs pressing firmly into his cock and balls. God. He can't imagine how he's going to make it through two days of this.

"You're welcome." Alex watches Luke's face closely. He wants nothing more right now than to be buried inside his boy -- well, _almost_ nothing more. They've only just begun, and Alex still has his self-control. At the first sign from Luke that it's too much, that this isn't what he thought it would be, he can yank himself back.

Satisfied that they're not at that point, not yet anyway, Alex nods. "Turn around."

A shiver running through him at the command, Luke turns to face the counter, his hands held at his sides for now, his legs slightly spread.

"Better brace yourself," Alex advises, sliding his thumbs down along the crack of Luke's ass. Spreading his boy's cheeks, he sinks himself inside with a low groan.

Luke slaps his hands against the counter, fingers curling over the edge. "Oh, fuck," he blurts out, shifting his legs even wider. God, he loves this. Feeling Alex's huge cock split him open. Use him like this. Once the stuff of pure fantasy, it's become his reality, and it's even better than he ever dared dream.

Alex moves slowly, burying himself inside his lover again and again. It's so fucking good, and he doesn't want it to end, but at the same time he knows he's going to burn right out if he attempts to keep this up for too long. And they've got so much else to accomplish today. Gradually, he picks up the pace, still savouring each hot slide in and out.

"Oh, god, sir, oh, fuck," Luke whispers. "Yes, please, fuck your boy..." His balls already aching, the ring doing nothing to stop the _need_. "Please..."

"So good," Alex whispers, kissing along the edge of Luke's collar and feeling his climax draw up tight, tighter... It bursts through him and he shouts, pumping faster and spilling his seed hot into his boy.

Luke whimpers when Alex comes, his nails scraping against the granite. "Please, sir. _Please!_ ," he begs, even though he's fairly certain it's in vain.

"Please...?" Alex echoes the word breathlessly. Then he leans forward and draws his tongue over Luke's throat. "Your sir just came inside you, boy. Are you really so arrogant to ask for something else?"

"No, sir." Luke closes his eyes, biting back another whimper, shame staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

The apology twists something painfully in Alex's chest, and he works to bite back an immediate retraction. He doesn't mean it, of course he doesn't fucking mean it, it's just part of the game, and dear god he hopes Luke knows that. "Good boy," he says, easing out of his lover's body. "Let it dry," he orders, referring to the semen now beginning to slowly drip down Luke's inner thighs. "Eggs for breakfast. With cheese, and tomatoes." He pours sugar in his coffee and strolls out to the living room.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, getting to work as Alex leaves the kitchen. This part he's familiar with, can handle easily, almost by rote, the only weird part being the come sliding down his thighs, leaving slick trails on his skin in its wake. And his cock in the ring, achingly hard, the studs making it all that much tighter. He makes breakfast, sliding the eggs onto two plates before standing there, staring at them, wondering if Alex meant for him to eat too. Fuck. But there's another mug on the counter, which he thinks means Alex intended him to have his own plate. His own coffee. He frets for a second more then quickly pours himself a cup of coffee and takes the tray with the two plates into the living room.

"Mmm, smells good," Alex says, setting his book aside. His stomach rumbles and he grins up at his boy, taking the offered plate and fork. Then he points to the floor by his feet, where he's set out a large cushion.

Luke sets the tray with his own plate on the floor then settles on the cushion, leaning in against Alex's leg. "May I eat, sir?"

Alex combs his fingers gently through Luke's hair, then holds out his hand. "Give me your plate," he directs, and sets it aside before beginning to cut his own eggs up with a fork. He takes a bite, moaning a little with pleasure. Then he picks up a morsel with his fingers and offers it to his lover.

Giving Alex a little smile, Luke takes the food from his sir's fingers, careful not to graze teeth against skin. "Thank you, sir," he murmurs, feeling a little awkward but happy.

"You're welcome." Alex actually ignores his own hunger for long moments, lost in the simple pleasure of feeding his lover. A sense of contentment slams into him like a tidal wave, not at all the subtle creeping feeling he would have expected. This is Luke, his lover, his boy in the deepest sense. He never thought all his dreams could align this way.

It's amazing how quickly everything else falls away. How it all becomes about Alex. About pleasing his sir. Luke presses his lips to Alex's fingers, a grateful thank-you.

Alex smiles fondly and brushes a fingertip over Luke's mouth. He finishes his own breakfast, periodically offering bites to Luke. Then he leans back and sips at his coffee. "You can clean up the kitchen. Plan meals for the rest of the day. Make our bed and then come back here," Alex says quietly. "Unless I give you orders otherwise, you need to ask for permission to leave my side."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds quietly. Lunch is easy enough but, "Do you have any requests for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Alex suggests, getting to his feet to go wash his hands.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, waiting until Alex's out of the way before gathering their dishes and taking everything back to the kitchen. He washes the dirty dishes, puts away the tray, wipes down the counters, checks that they've got the makings for sandwiches and a nice salad for lunch and puts out a pound of hamburger. That done, he makes their bed and considers whether he should prep again before deciding that if Alex hasn't given the order, he shouldn't be doing it.

Alex, meanwhile, takes his phone out onto the patio to return a few calls. He's not totally paying attention, though. His mind is buzzing like he's on speed, colorful images unfurling of all the things he and Luke can do today, within this dynamic. It's difficult to distract himself from some of the harsher ideas. But this is such a precious slice of time: if they play hard today, Luke will have a few days to heal before he has to go to work again. Alex groans and rubs his hand over his eyes, trying to force his brain towards rational thought. Then he heads back inside to find Luke.

"Bedroom. Now."

Caught in the hallway between their bedroom and the living room, Luke turns right back around, his heart thumping wildly. He knows that tone and he's both terrified and so fucking aroused he can barely breathe.

Rummaging through one of the drawers in the bureau, Alex begins to choose items and toss them onto the bed. A large anal plug, silver silicone. A wide leather strap, doubled over and stitched down on itself to make a heavy flogger. A pair of steel cuffs. And an acrylic ball crusher. He doesn't even look to see Luke's reaction, just strips out of his pajama bottoms and throws them in the direction of the laundry hamper.

Fuck. Luke doesn't quite manage to bite back the whimper this time, his knees going weak at the sight of the toys, threatening to buckle.

Now Alex looks over, his ear caught by that small sound. "Bend over," he says, "hands on the bed."

Luke does as he's told, bending over the side of the bed, his legs spread, his hands splayed wide, bracing himself.

Ordinarily when Luke's ass is on display like this, Alex is overwhelmed with the desire to rim his boy until he screams. But not today. Today... Alex picks up the thick plug, teasing the tip against the tight pucker between Luke's cheeks, just enough to get him wanting. Then Alex twists it inside in one sharp move so it's fully seated inside his boy.

Luke moans, his cock jerking violently as Alex presses the plug home.

Straightening, Alex holds the ball crusher in Luke's line of sight. "Do you know how this works?"

Luke nods. "But I've never used one before," he whispers.

"It's kind of a traditional torture device. A classic." Okay, so it's downright medieval. "Turn around and lean back. I'll take the ring off you," Alex says, like he's not about to replace it with something even more uncomfortable.

Luke turns around, sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft moan spilling from him as the plug presses in all the right places. Fuck.

Alex smirks at the sight of his boy's cock, bound and desperately hard. He licks his thumb and rubs it over the head for a few seconds before he reaches back and removes the cock ring. The leather falls away and reveals soft reddened indentations in Luke's flesh, from where the studs pressed against him so mercilessly. "You're not going to come," Alex informs him, and slides the ball crusher into place before adjusting it, two clear squares of acrylic locking around Luke's sac. But that's not the worst of it. He tightens the wingnuts, watching as Luke's balls are slowly flattened.

Luke gasps softly as the plates close down around his testicles, the pressure slowly increasing. He makes a pained sound but the feeling slowly dulls and he just whimpers.

"Good boy. Give me your wrists," Alex says, picking up the cuffs.

The praise feels good. Knowing he's pleasing his sir. Luke holds out his hands, watching Alex closely, wondering what else his sir has in store for him. If he'll get to come at all during these two days.

Locking the cuffs into place, Alex smirks down in satisfaction. He picks up the doubled leather strap, feeling its weight. And he strokes it slowly along the length of Luke's cock, so vulnerable. Then he steps back. "Show me your ass."

God. The way Alex looks at him. Luke turns, pulling his knees up onto the bed and bracing himself on his cuffed hands the best he can. "Like this, sir?" Moaning as the plug jostles his prostate.

"Yes." Alex thumps the strap against the base of the plug. "If you drop this, you will not come before tomorrow night. At the earliest."

The thump draws a small cry from Luke and he nods his understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Good." For long moments Alex simply trails the leather lightly over Luke's body. Down the length of his spine. Over the curves of his ass. Along the outside of his thigh, and then down the soles of his feet to his toes. Alex watches his boy with a critical eye, then growls in warning, "You'd better spread those thighs wider, boy. Or you will not like what happens next."

Luke shifts his legs wider, his ass in the air, his balls not only flattened but weighed down by the crusher. He drops to his elbows to give his sir a better offering, not sure whether he's more aroused or terrified by that tone. That threat.

"Better..." Alex stares at his boy's balls, reddening inside their trap. Stepping back, he calculates his reach. Then he brings the doubled strap down hard on Luke's right ass cheek.

Luke gasps sharply, eyes going wide with shock, fingers and toes curling tight. He curses beneath his breath, making sure to hold his position, not wanting to give Alex any reason to find fault with him.

A breath's pause, and then Alex strikes a mirroring blow on the left side.

Luke cries out this time, swaying a little, a belated moan spilling from his lips as his body tightens around the plug.

As far as Alex is concerned, that was the warm-up. All of it. He lays in to Luke now, striking the fleshy part of his ass, his outer thighs, his inner thighs. The soles of his feet. Then Alex gently shifts the ball crusher forward, holding it there with one hand so he can even give Luke's perineum a hard swat.

Each and every blow draws a sharp cry or shout from Luke, his body shaking as he struggles to maintain his position, most of his weight on his forearms, his hole clenching around the huge plug inside him. His feet though... Fuck. And then Alex slaps _there_ , right fucking there and he screams.

"I'm going to bruise you. Everywhere," Alex says, and strikes out at each of Luke's biceps. He's hyper-alert now, aware of every response Luke makes, and constantly careful to avoid vulnerable bits like Luke's kidneys, his spine. His face. The rest of the boy's body, though... Alex doesn't hold back. The skin turns red and then begins to transition into a deep blue as blood vessels expand and then burst in Luke's shoulders, arms, ass, thighs.

At some point, the cries and shouts devolve into sobs, ragged and all-encompassing. Luke's not even aware of when the change happens, every last vestige of conscious thought funneled into holding his position, of taking whatever his sir wants to give him.

The tears... they're stunning. Alex inhales deeply, watching his boy, listening to him. He tosses the strap to the floor and twists the plug out of Luke's ass, carelessly chucking that aside as well. Digging his fingernails into Luke's hips, Alex yanks Luke back to meet him, penetrating to the hilt in one harsh motion. A feral growl rumbles in Alex's throat and he pounds into his boy, _taking_.

The only protest Luke _almost_ makes is when the plug's pulled from his hole, his muscles straining to hold it, the tears coming faster, harder, until Alex pushes deep inside him and Luke cries out and then settles, keening softly as he's fucked. _Yes..._

Luke's pale skin is a gorgeous array now of bruises, deep blues and purples. But Alex isn't finished. Still keeping the same pace, he leans over and licks at the base of Luke's throat, just by his shoulder. And then Alex sinks his teeth in, grinding them viciously together and sucking hard on the skin before he tosses his head back with a primal roar, pumping his seed into his boy.

More than just pain, it's possession, and Luke cries out, delirious with the sense of being owned so completely. The first searing rush spills deep inside him and he moans, eyes closed, swollen with tears, his cock throbbing in response.

Alex inhales deeply, attempting to force air back into his lungs when it feels like he might just pass out. With deliberate near-mechanical movements he makes himself let go of Luke, stand up, pull out. He's shaky on his feet, but he'll deal with that in a moment. "On your back."

It's not that he doesn't hear Alex but the words... it feels like Luke's deep underwater, struggling to make sense of them.

A long, silent moment while Alex waits, and then he just shakes his head and gently rolls his boy to his back. "Hey," he whispers, quickly unscrewing the plates of the ball crusher and working all the pieces off his boy. "It's okay, _älskling_ ," he says softly, lying down on the bed and pulling his boy into the protective circle of his arms. "Mine. I've got you."

His whole body hurts. Aches like he can't even remember when. But Luke whimpers softly and curls into his sir's chest, letting his voice, the endearments, soothe him.

Lifting his head, Alex studies Luke's face, trying to determine where his mental state is at right now. Luke seems deep under, but settled, and so Alex pulls a blanket across the top of them and relaxes back, ready to hold his boy for as long as Luke needs.

* * *

Groggy when he wakes, his whole body aching something fierce, Luke shifts against Alex and moans softly as the ache becomes actual pain. Fuck.

"Hey, love," Alex murmurs. He brushes a lock of hair back from Luke's forehead, and lifts his head so that he can see his lover's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Luke answers truthfully, lifting his face for a kiss.

Alex lingers over the kiss, caressing his boy's lips with his own. "Too sore?" he asks, once he can finally tolerate pulling back.

"No, I don't think so," Luke says softly after a moment of taking stock. "You sure know how to wield a strap though." He smiles at Alex, stealing another kiss.

Reassured, Alex smiles at that smile; he can never do otherwise. "When you're ready, you should go look in the mirror," he tells his lover. "See how beautiful you are."

"I'll go look now," Luke says, slowly shifting upright. He hisses in a breath as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as his feet touch the floor. Alex hit those too and he can still feel it.

Rolling to his side and propping his chin in his hand, Alex watches his lover go. And he notes the stiffness as Luke walks. He counts down the days of freedom in his head, calculating what the extent of Luke's healing is likely to be by the time he returns to work.

Luke takes a good look in the bathroom mirror, lightly running his fingers over the bruises his sir has left on him. Shoulders, arms, ass, thighs. They're still too fresh to really want to poke at -- that will come later -- but they make him feel good anyway. Alex _marked_ him. And anyone seeing him now would have no doubt about just how owned he is. He downs a large glass of water and makes his way back to bed, crawling in beside Alex and curling up against his sir once more, his movements slow, stilted. "They look wonderful," he says with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." Alex sighs contentedly and cuddles Luke in against him. "Tonight after dinner, you'll draw a nice hot bath for the both of us. We'll just curl up in there and relax."

"With a bottle of wine?" Luke asks.

"Definitely," Alex agrees. "And I promise to keep us from drowning."

"My hero," Luke says with a smile. "Can I ask you something weird?"

"I... don't know," Alex answers, bemused. He huffs a soft laugh. "How weird are we talking?"

"Silly weird," Luke says, shifting so he can see Alex's face. His eyes. "As in, I feel silly for asking."

"No. I mean, yes, you can ask me anything," Alex clarifies, gently combing his fingers through Luke's hair. "But I don't think you should feel silly."

"Okay, two parts. One, is it okay if I take an ibuprofen or something? And two," Luke blushes a little, "does it make me a huge wuss for asking?"

Alex lifts his head, hiding his face against Luke's shoulder while he tries to stop laughing. Then he rolls his lover to his back. "You can have anything you want, and I should have already offered. I'm sorry. And two," he kisses Luke's lips, lingering, "you're still the strongest person I know. So don't even worry about it." He kisses his boy again, then gets out of bed to go rifle through their medicine cabinet.

"Thank you," Luke says when Alex returns with his pills and a glass of water. "I didn't know if there was some protocol for whether I could or not. I know I'm still new to a lot of this but I hate the idea of getting things wrong."

"There's no getting it wrong," Alex insists, sitting cross-legged on the bed next to his lover. He holds out the pills, then offers the glass in turn. "And if you can't ask me, then who the hell can you ask, you know? And anyway, you're still in service for..." he squints at the clock, "forty-four more hours." He grins. "You can't be too stiff to move the entire time."

Luke smiles at that. "I don't suppose you want to take any pictures?" he asks, handing the glass back when he's done.

"Can I?" Alex's eyes brighten. "Fuck, yeah. I'd love to." Getting up again, he fetches his cell phone from where he left it on the living room couch. "Thank heaven for digital, right?" he says. "On your stomach. Can you imagine if I had to get these developed at the Walmart or something?"

Laughing as he rolls onto his front, peeking over his shoulder, Luke spreads his legs, giving his sir the best view he can. "We'd be arrested," he says, amused.

"That's what I'm thinking. Looks like a crime scene," Alex says, grinning. He caresses Luke's shoulder, then angles to make sure he catches the sunlight shining through the windows. He takes several pictures of the deepest bruises, their colors gorgeous against Luke's pale skin. For, like, a minute. Because ordinarily Alex would be all about getting the best shots right now -- if it were anyone other than his boy, that is. But Luke's body is just too fucking enticing. Alex shifts down the bed, and reaches to nudge Luke's thighs just a bit wider. Then he leans down and licks a path down his lover's lower back.

"Mmm..." Luke moans and drops his head between his shoulders, spreading his legs still wider.

"Do you know how good you taste?" Alex murmurs, his breath whispering over Luke's hip. "I don't know what it is. There's just something about you. It makes me so fucking hungry."

Luke shivers, his cock swelling, trapped against the bed beneath him. "I'm glad you feel that way," he whispers. "Sir." _My_ sir.

Alex grins and nips sharply at Luke's ass cheek, sinking his teeth into a bruise.

That gets a shriek, Luke instinctively flinching. "I didn't realize you meant it literally," he protests but he's already laughing, moving back into position, his ass offered up for more.

"When do I lie to you?" Alex asks with a laugh. He switches to the other side and licks, then sucks. Then he slides his tongue over Luke's skin until he reaches the tight pucker between his cheeks.

"You don't, you-- oh god," Luke moans, stomach flipping hard, his cock throbbing eagerly. "Please..."

Growling softly, Alex laps at Luke's hole. He could argue that this is to make up for how roughly he treated his boy earlier -- except that he probably wouldn't fool anyone. Certainly not Luke, who knows how much Alex fucking loves doing this. Poking his tongue into his boy, Alex begins to slowly thrust in and out.

"Ohhh, oh, fuck," Luke moans, holding nothing in reserve as he tilts his hips back, making it easier for Alex to go deeper, a damp spot spreading against his belly.

"I want you to come for me," Alex says huskily, pushing two fingers inside his boy to take the place of his tongue while he speaks. "You'll come, and then I'll put you in a cage. And then you can have as many orgasms as you want tonight." Some mercy.

Luke whimpers, picturing long hours of pleasure-twisted torment as his sir _plays_ with him, trying to elicit his "trick" orgasms. "Yes, sir," he whispers, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Alex's fingers, grateful that he's getting to come at all. "Please..."

A wicked smirk curls Alex's lips. He thrusts his tongue in right along with his fingers, then reaches with his other hand between his boy and the bed to jerk Luke's cock, stiff against the mattress.

Luke wails the moment Alex gives the first tug but he manages to hold on for a couple more strokes, caught between thrusting forward or back when it all feels so fucking good. And then he's coming, hard, his orgasm slamming through him before his mind even catches up.

God, Luke's responsiveness just about kills Alex; it always has done. He swipes the back of his hand across his mouth and kneels up. "Turn over, _älskling_ ," he whispers, already helping Luke roll to his back. "I want to see you." He pushes Luke's knees up and makes room for himself. And then he makes room inside Luke's body for his cock, sliding slowly in and whimpering as the hard throb of blood makes him ache. This, right here -- face to face, covering his boy, protecting him. Moving inside him until their movements synch, like a lock clicking shut. Alex stares down at his gorgeous lover, and kisses him deeply.

Luke moans into the kiss, his arms wrapped around Alex's neck. "Oh, god," he breathes between kisses, feeling his arousal build again, slowly cresting, the slick glide of Alex's cock into him so perfect he could almost weep. "You feel so good."

"It's you," Alex whispers, working to keep the pace steady but slow for as long as he can. "Made for me." Only last year, those words - Luke's words - had scared the hell out of him and nearly sent him bolting for the hills. Now, it just seems like an intrinsic truth, a security in the world that Alex depends on.

Luke nods. "Yes, for you," he whispers, smearing the words against Alex's mouth. "Oh, fuck. _Please_..." He can't help it. He's there again already and he's not at all sure of the rules.

Alex is a bit surprised by Luke's urgency. But how could he possibly be displeased by this evidence of how much his lover is aroused by him? "Yes, love," he tells his boy. "Again."

Arching into the next thrust, Luke comes again, his cock jerking between them, fluid slicking their skin. "Oh, god," he moans. "It feels like I could just keep coming..."

Grinning, Alex ducks his head and presses his lips to Luke's throat. "Do it," he says, his hips picking up the rhythm, faster. "If you can..."

Focusing on the feel of Alex's cock sliding perfectly into him, stretching him open, so open, again and again, it's not long before Luke cries out once more, his hole clamping down tight as his cock lets go with a small amount of almost clear liquid.

"Christ, you're so amazing," Alex gasps, and the quaking of Luke's muscles, again, proves too much for him. He pulls all the way out and thrusts as deep as he can once, twice more, and that's fucking it -- he buries a shout in the pillow, his entire body shuddering with pleasure.

Luke cries out and wraps his legs around Alex's hips, pulling him still deeper, keeping him there, right there, as his sir pumps his seed into his hole, filling him so perfectly, so completely. "I love you so much," he whispers, the words ghosting across Alex's skin.

Alex mutters some unintelligible Swedish, lying heavily on top of his lover. He's not sure he can move right now, but hell -- he's got no desire for it anyway. Fuck no, he wants to just melt into Luke. Forever.


End file.
